No One Like You
by royaldisorder
Summary: La navidad, un día maravilloso donde las familias se reúnen para festejar con fervor y alegría, un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad en cada hogar del mundo entero. Pero para una chica inocente y con nobles sentimientos, esta navidad no será la misma.


Como había acostumbrado ya hacia dos semanas, llegada la noche siempre me acomodaba frente a mi computador y revisaba el correo, con ansias de recibir noticias de mis amigos, pues llegadas las vacaciones de invierno dos de ellos viajaron con su familia fuera de Nueva York y hasta entonces no había recibido noticias suyas.

De verdad eran unos ingratos, pero al menos en la noche buena recordaban a su amiga y le enviaban un mail recargado de fotos y anécdotas que habían vivido en el transcurso de su estadía en Los Ángeles. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro luego de leerlo, sin duda los extrañaba, más de lo que podría haberme imaginado. Era la primera vez que nos separábamos para una navidad y sentía nostalgia al ver que ya no podríamos hacer las travesuras de todos los años.

Claro que no me encontraba del todo sola, pues además de mis padres también tenía la compañía de Bastian, mi amigo de toda la vida… y tal vez un poco más que ello. Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre estuve enamorada de él, o realmente no sé si sea amor, pero lo que sentía a su lado era muy parecido a lo que dice la gente que "cuando estas con ese ser especial sientes mariposas en el estomago y pierdes la noción del tiempo".

Pero a pesar de ello nunca tuve el valor ni reales intenciones de confesarle mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué? muy fácil, su amistad para mí vale oro, y el temor a ser rechazada y perder lo que por tanto tiempo hemos construido, no era algo a lo que estuviera dispuesta.

Bastian no es como los demás, su personalidad huraña y amargada ha hecho que muchas chicas bellas se alejen de su lado. Nunca tuvo pareja, pues a toda chica que se le acercara con intenciones "románticas" la rechazaba sin siquiera darse el tiempo de conocerla. A decir verdad todavía me pregunto como pudimos mantener una amistad entre nosotros, no sabía si sentirme especial o tan sólo con suerte. Nunca tuvimos una pelea seria y conmigo se mostraba diferente, no como un chico dulce y atento, pero siempre he tenido su apoyo incondicional y aunque su diversión sea hacerme enojar, lo adoro como a ninguno.

Y mientras divagaba en mi mente me descubrí a mi misma mirando las fotografías suyas que guardaba en la carpeta de archivos. No sé en qué momento lo hice pero mis mejillas ya comenzaban a arder, y es que al mirar a esos grandes ojos grises no podía evitar sentir una especie de calidez en mi pecho que sólo con mirarlo o estar a su lado sentía.

Aparte la vista de la pantalla y sacudí mi cabeza intentando salir de mis ensoñaciones. Cuando mire al reloj que se encontraba justo a un lado del escritorio me espabilé, eran las 9:12 p.m. y yo seguía plasmada a un computador, triste y sin vida. Eso era lo que era últimamente, la ausencia de parte de mis amigos y el pensar que pasaría una navidad sola ya que mis padres tenían que trabajar en el restaurante, sumándole a la ausencia de Bastian pues él estaría en plan de cena navideña con su hermana mayor, no me animaban demasiado. Sin embargo tendría que hacer algo, siempre me gustaron este tipo de festividades y no pensaba pasarla triste y amargada.

Apague el ordenador y me levante de la silla en dirección al estante que contenía mis películas y videojuegos. Busqué entre ellos la película que vería para la noche: "Pesadilla antes de navidad" leí el titulo para mí misma, al mismo tiempo que la sacaba de allí y escuchaba un ruido proveniente del primer piso. Preste más atención a aquel sonido pensando que tal vez el horario me había afectado y ahora estaba escuchando cosas que no eran, pero efectivamente había alguien abajo, los incesantes ladridos de mi perro lo comprobaron y no pude evitar tensarme.

Se me vinieron miles de ideas a la cabeza, sabía que mis padres no llegarían hasta la madrugada por lo que era muy poco probable que se tratara de alguno de ellos… ¿y si no era así, entonces quien podría ser? Últimamente en las noticias anunciaban de psicóticos disfrazados de Santa Claus quienes incendiaban viviendas, o incluso podría tratarse de un violador. Fuera quien fuese no podía quedarme encerrada en mi habitación esperando a ser capturada, por lo que me arme de valor y salí de allí.

Baje lentamente las escaleras, con cada paso que daba el sonido se hacia más audible, hasta darme cuenta de donde provenía: la cocina. Me detuve justo en el último escalón tras reconocer una silueta que caminaba de aquí para allá y aspire profundo, contando hasta diez, era una situación incomoda y el sólo imaginarme con lo que me podría encontrar, la sensación de terror se hacia más intensa. En ese momento recordé el bate de beisbol de mi padre, pero era tarde para regresar y sólo llevaba conmigo el estuche de una película. Sí, definitivamente eso lo noquearía al instante… ¿se nota el sarcasmo?

Justo cuando me preparaba para enfrentarme a aquel ser que acechaba la cocina de mi casa a esas horas de la noche, aquella silueta se hizo más evidente hasta mostrar su forma real frente a mí. De un salto y un grito que retumbo por todo el lugar, caí sentada en el suelo, mientras Bastian me miraba entre confundido y divertido.

- No creí que mi presencia te emocionara tanto, Charlotte – dijo él, sonriéndome con sorna. Por un instante le clave una mirada furibunda, sin decirle nada, pero luego mi enojo se desvaneció al observarlo con más detenimiento: su rostro pálido esta vez se encontraba sonrosado ligeramente, producto seguramente, del frio invierno. Su cabello castaño estaba completamente desordenado, y su vestimenta poco formal le daba un aspecto de rebeldía. Debía admitirlo, se veía increíblemente bien, y estaba segura de que al pensar en ello mis mejillas ya se encontraban más coloradas que la luz de un semáforo en rojo.

Sólo logré salir de mi estado hipnótico al ver la mano extendida de Bastian, la cual no dude en tomar ni un segundo. Cuando haló de mi brazo atrayéndome hacia él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el brillo en sus ojos era inusual, pero aquel momento sólo duró unos segundos pues aparto la vista inmediatamente y carraspeo un poco, como si algo le hubiese avergonzado.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – pregunté al fin – Se supone que deberías estar en casa, cenando con tu hermana. Y que yo recuerde nunca te di las llaves de mi casa – me crucé de brazos y le miré interrogante, él ladeo su sonrisa y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con pose despreocupada.

- Bien dicho, se suponía. Pero la petarda no contaba con que su prometido vendría desde Georgia para visitarla justo hoy. Y sabes muy bien que a mí las demostraciones de cariño con exceso de glucosa me provocan nauseas – ante aquella afirmación no pude evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada – Y sobre la razón por la que estoy aquí… hace un rato pase por el restaurante de tus padres y me encomendaron traerte la cena de esta noche, y aunque tú no me concedieras las llaves de tu casa, ellos sí. Pero tranquila, no pensaba quedarme con ellas o sacarles un duplicado, aquí tienes – respondió sacando las llaves de su chaqueta y me las entrego – Además, era una buena excusa para verte… – comentó casual, caminando en dirección a uno de los sillones de la sala donde mi perro se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

Si no fuera porque a él poco le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño, muy seguramente en ese momento me hubiera abalanzado hacia él en un fuerte abrazo, porque cuando quería, podía ser el muchacho más adorable de todo el planeta tierra. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero para mí lo era.

***

- ¡¿"Pesadilla antes de Navidad"?! – exclamó Bastian desde la sala hacia la cocina, donde yo me encontraba esperando a que el bote de palomitas estuviera listo. Mientras se calentaba en el microondas, me dispuse a sacar unas latas de soda de la nevera – En serio eres increíble, ¿no te cansas de ver a un esqueleto parlante con complejos de Santa Claus? Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces hemos visto esta película en el año…

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – le pregunté. Esta vez ya iba caminando hacia la sala con el bote en una mano y las sodas en la otra. Deposité los objetos en la mesita y le miré, sonriendo con suficiencia – Después de todo siempre terminas viendo lo que yo quiero – le arrebaté el estuche de sus manos y me dirigí al mueble donde se encontraba el DVD, antes de presionar el botón "Play" espere escuchar las palabras mágicas para continuar.

- Bien, veremos tu latosa película – bufó, cruzándose de brazos, y mi sonrisa se ensancho todavía más.

Antes de regresar al sillón y acomodarme para ver la película, logre notar un bulto negro bajo el árbol de navidad. Me extrañé, puesto que eso no había estado allí en todo el día así que no pude evitar preguntar…

- Bastian, ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué es qué?

- Eso – señale la bolsa negra – Antes no estaba ahí, y es extraño que mágicamente haya aparecido justo cuando lo hiciste tú – él se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo y respondió.

- Pues no sé, tal vez tus padres ya lo habían colocado ahí desde hace rato… deberías ir a un oculista, estas mal de la vista… – enarqué una ceja, incrédula, y él no tuvo más remedio que confesar – ¡Está bien! es un regalo para ti – de un ademán se levanto del sillón y tomó la bolsa para luego entregármela.

Dubitativa, la recibí y nos sentamos en el sillón. Bastian me incitó a abrir el obsequio, pero el sentimiento de culpa en mi interior me lo impedía. Yo no tenía nada que regalarle, y eso no era justo para con él.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué? Vamos, ni siquiera lo has mirado. Si no te gusta, no hay problema, lo cambiaré por otra cosa.

- No es eso, estoy segura de que lo que haya aquí dentro me va a gustar – sonreí – Lo que pasa en realidad es que… yo… aun no me dan mi mesada y no pude comprarte nada – titubeé totalmente avergonzada.

- No te pongas así, Charlotte. Si quise regalarte algo lo hice sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, así que vamos, ábrelo – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera, y mi nerviosismo se hizo notar, pues mis manos temblaron al abrir aquella bolsa. Unos globos de helio fue lo primero que logre visualizar dentro del paquete, al sacarlo todo por completo me pareció el regalo más bonito y original que me hayan dado jamás. Los globos se encontraban sujetos a una maderita que dentro de ella guardaba celosamente una cajita musical en forma de piano, cubierta con papel maché. Cuidadosamente la saque de allí y escuche con embeleso la dulce melodía que emitía, pude notar en Bastian felicidad, y olvidándome de sus tontos rechazos a las demostraciones de cariño… lo abracé, como siempre había querido hacerlo. No me importaba nada, yo sólo quería sentirlo cerca, y transmitirle en un abrazo lo que por años llevaba guardando en secreto.

Y pude sentir como sus brazos se deslizaban a través de mi espalda, rodeándome por completo, abrazándome con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Como si deseara que aquel momento nunca terminara, mantenernos así para siempre. Y parecía vivir en un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás pero del cual me vi obligada a hacerlo. El teléfono comenzó a timbrar y no tuve más remedio que separarme de su cálido abrazo para contestar.

- Hola – saludé con desgana y un estridente coro que gritó "¡Feliz Navidad!" se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, tuve que apartar mi oído unos segundos de la bocina o de lo contrario me hubiese quedado sorda. No eran ni más ni menos que los hermanos Morrison – ¡Derek! – mi tono de voz cambió drásticamente por uno de alegría, poco había podido hablar con ellos en las vacaciones y esto sin duda era una grata sorpresa.

- ¿Qué tal, Charlotte? ¿Cómo estás pasando las navidades?

- Extrañándolos mucho, pero al menos hoy me encuentro en buena compañía… – al pronunciar aquellas palabras la voz de Juliet se escucho del otro lado.

- ¿Bastian, verdad? – su voz tenía un matiz misterioso, respondí de manera afirmativa y un gritito de emoción se escapó de su garganta – ¡Como lo imaginé! Era obvio que Bastian no te dejaría sola en un día tan importante como este – si bien nunca le había comentado sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, Juliet había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Tal vez me conocía demasiado bien o yo era muy obvia, pero desde que nos conocemos siempre se ha hecho ilusiones con que los dos seamos algo más que amigos.

- Oye, dame el teléfono – se quejo Derek – Yo estaba hablando con ella primero.

- Pues ahora soy yo la que habla con ella, así que te aguantas – le espetó y a continuación se escuchó el estruendoso sonido del teléfono chocando contra el piso – ¡Pero mira lo que haces, pedazo de idiota!

Como era de esperarse, empezaron a discutir, maldiciendo y diciendo toda clase de injurias que podrían llegar a ofender al otro. Tras varios minutos de escucharlos pelear, su padre cortó la llamada, no sin antes pedir disculpas por lo acontecido y desearnos a mis padres y a mí unas felices fiestas.

Negando con la cabeza volví a centrar mi vista en Bastian, quien miraba hacia la pantalla del televisor completamente ido, parecía estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, y mis mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse al recordar lo sucedido unos minutos atrás, antes de que nuestros amigos nos interrumpieran.

- Bastian – eleve mi voz un poco más alto para llamar su atención, él atendió a mi llamado y le dije con una sonrisa – Gracias.

***

La hora y media que restó de la película preferimos ocuparla escuchando música o viendo las fotografías de las vacaciones de los Morrison. Puesto que él no tenía Internet, poco se enteraba de sus nuevas andanzas, a no ser que ocupara la Internet de mi casa o fuera directamente a un cibercafé.

Y justamente ahora, nos encontrábamos sentados frente a la mesa, comiendo de la cena que mis padres habían preparado para lo noche, o lo que se había salvado de ella pues mi mente despistada se había olvidado por completo que había dejado la cena calentando en el microondas, y parte de ella se había quemado por completo.

- Al menos el pavo sigue conservando su sabor… – comenté, mandándome un trozo a la boca.

Pero no recibí ninguna respuesta de su parte, desde lo ocurrido anteriormente se mostraba distante, pensativo, e inevitablemente me sentí como una tonta, ¿tan mal había hecho con abrazarlo? Y si era así ¿entonces por qué correspondió a aquella demostración de afecto? Le miré por el rabillo del ojo y suspiré cansina, no me agradaba en absoluto cuando no me enteraba de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, o lo que pensaban las personas importantes de mí, como en ese momento.

- No has probado casi bocado… – le dije, observando su plato que se encontraba prácticamente lleno, algo extraño viniendo de su persona puesto que, si había alguien a quien le gustara tanto lo que mis padres cocinaban, era precisamente a él – Y no hemos hablado mucho tampoco, ¿va algo mal?

El tenedor que sostenía en sus dedos lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa, sus pupilas grises se clavaron en las mías y separó los labios volviendo a articular las palabras luego de unos largos minutos en silencio.

- No es nada, digamos que estoy algo así como… cansado – poco me convencía de sus palabras pero nada me decía que mentía tampoco.

- Me imagino, seguramente el trabajo en la tienda de discos estuvo pesada.

- Sí, ya sabes, la gente siempre deja las compras navideñas para última hora. Y el local estaba prácticamente lleno, así que ya te imaginaras… – asentí levemente con la cabeza y continuamos comiendo. Aquella fue la única conversación que tuvimos en lo que terminamos la cena.

***

- Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya – anunció luego de lavar el ultimo plato y colocarlo en su lugar. Siempre que cenaba en casa se ofrecía a lavar los trastos, además de dejar una cocina impecable – No le avisé a mi hermana donde me encontraría, y conociéndola, más considerando la hora que es… – miró hacia el reloj de pared y yo hice lo mismo, eran las 11:30 p.m. – Sería capaz incluso de ir a las estaciones de policía para denunciar un secuestro – dijo rodando los ojos mientras metía de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- Está bien, entiendo – acepté, rendida. Por más que intenté saber lo que le sucedía se mantuvo firme a las excusas.

Caminé a la puerta principal, seguida de él. Al abrirla de par en par una ráfaga de viento helado me caló hasta los huesos, el cemento se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa blanca y algunos copos de nieve seguían cayendo del cielo nublado. Estaba nevando.

Una sonrisa pobló mi rostro hasta convertirse en una risilla. Bastian se me quedó mirando como si me hubiese vuelto loca por lo que me adelanté a aclarar el por qué de mi repentina risa.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños, estaba nevando y yo quería hacer un hombre de nieve como el del vecino? – pregunté y él asintió.

- Como olvidarlo, si ese día por seguir uno de tus caprichos pescamos un resfriado – dijo en tono de reproche, pero dejando ver una tierna sonrisa – Me sentí fatal por semanas, pero debo admitirlo, fue divertido.

- Sería genial regresar el tiempo y volver a ser niños, ¿no crees?

- Tal vez, sobre todo si se detuviera justo en el momento en el que nos conocimos… porque desde ese momento, no hay un solo recuerdo sea feliz o triste, en el que tú no estés a mi lado.

Le miré y él hizo lo mismo, seguía sonriendo, con esa sonrisa tan tierna y tan suya que lograba abrasarme en mi interior. Mi corazón comenzó a galopar con fuerza al sentir sus manos tomar delicadamente mi rostro, su aliento rozaba mis labios lo que me produjo un escalofrío. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el momento cuando nos fundimos por completo en un beso. Mi primer beso. Y se sentía maravilloso, porque en aquel beso me transmitía todo lo que callaba, lo que tal vez por temor, al igual que yo, nunca se había atrevido a confesar.

* * *

_Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva será bien recibida._


End file.
